Thank You For Loving Me
by Ai No Senshi FC
Summary: Another 1+R songfic, written in response to Cherry Blossom's challenge. This deals with Heeros past, and as usual, he is OOC(sorry). This contains a spoiler that gives away the ending to 'Endless Waltz'.


Three Legends, LTD. Present.......  
Thank You For Loving Me  
Story: Trev21812/Aux  
Written By: Trev1510  
Rated: PG  
``````````````````````````````````````  
*In Response To Cherry Blossom's   
Songfic Challenge*  
``````````````````````````````````````  
("It's hard for me to say the things   
I want to say sometimes.")  
  
Heero had asked Relena out on another   
date. Now, with the night almost over, Heero   
decided to walk Relena back to his place. His   
path took them through a worn-down park. Heero,   
being the anti-socialist that he was, never   
showed any feelings for Relena up until the   
past few weeks, where things got a little,   
shall we say, *steamy*. But now, no one else   
was around to bother him about it.....  
  
("There's no one here but you and me   
And that broken old street light.")   
  
Openeing his apartment door, Heero let   
Relena in first, then he came in. Relena stood   
by the door while Heero disappeared in the depths   
of his apartment. Then, from somewhere in front   
of her, she heard Heero. "Lock the door."  
  
("Lock the doors, We'll leave the   
world outside." )  
  
Heero struck a match and lit a candle.   
The hallway filled with dim light, just enough   
for someone to find thier way around. "The light's   
busted." Heero said, pointing above Relena's head.   
There was a clean bullet hole straight through the   
light fixture. "I can see why it is." Relena   
commented. Heero looked away. "I got bored." Heero   
left the hallway and went into his living room. "Hey,   
wait up!" Relena yelled after him. When Relena rounded   
the corner, Heero was sitting alone on his couch,   
lighting some more candles. Relena sat down next to him   
and watched him do it. Heero, finishing the last candle,   
leaned back and sighed. Then, Heero took Relena's hand.   
"I have five words to say."  
  
  
("All I've got to give to you   
Are these five words when I."   
  
"Thank you for loving me, for   
being my eyes when I couldn't see." Heero said,   
stealing a quick kiss from Relena. "For parting my   
lips when I couldn't breath." Relena thought about   
what Heero just said. "That's 21 words." "Whatever."   
Heero said. "But I still meant every last word of it."   
  
("Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me   
Thank you for loving me.")   
  
("I never knew I had a dream   
Until that dream was you.")  
  
"I can think about the past." Heero   
started. "Then I stare into those love-shot   
eyes of yours, then those memories go away."  
  
("When I look into your eyes   
The sky's a different blue.")   
  
Relena took a long look at the floor. "How   
can I believe any of this? You are the one who tried   
to kill me on several occasions!"  
  
("Cross my heart, I wear no disguise.")   
  
Heero shook his head in disbelief.   
"Please don't bring that up. I hate that   
life." Heero stood up and prepared to leave.   
"Wait, Heero!" Relena yelled. "Now that I   
think about it, I *can* believe it becuase   
of our last few dates....."  
  
("If I tried, you'd make believe   
That you believed my lies.")   
  
  
("Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me.")   
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
*Click*. Heero's gun was empty. "I have   
killed Mareimaia." Heero flinched and dropped   
his gun. "I don't....have to kill...anyone   
anymore." Heero stumbled forward and started   
to fall. Relena jumped up and ran for Heero.   
"Heero!" Relena caught Heero and they both fell   
down. Heero went unconsicious. Relena propped his   
head up against her shoulder. "Heero."  
*End Flashback*  
  
("You pick me up when I fall down.")  
  
"And remember when I saved you?"   
Relena said. Heero stopped dead. "If I didn't   
care, then why would I have saved you?"  
  
("You ring the bell before they count me out.")  
  
*Flashback*  
"Stop!" Relena yelled. "Don't   
shoot him!" "Why not lady?" Duo asked.  
*End Flashback*  
  
"And when Duo was going to shoot you?   
I would've let him do it if I didn't care about   
your life." Heero turned around. "OK, you got   
my attention."  
  
  
("And risk your own life to rescue me.")  
  
*Flashback*   
Relena's jet flew between Tallgeese and Heavyarms.   
"Heero!" Relena yelled out of the side door. "Relena." Heero   
said from within his cockpit. "Get out of the way!" Zechs yelled.  
*End Flashback*  
  
"AND, when I kept Milliardo from killing you  
in the Antartic?" Heero sat back down. "I still want   
to know why you did something that stupid." Heero   
said. "Flying into the center of the fight like that."   
"Because I needed to give you something to change your life.".......  
  
  
("Lock the doors, We'll leave the world outside   
All I've got to give to you, Are these five words when I.")   
  
Heero thought for a moment. "Yeah,   
I guess your right." Heero started. "I'll   
say those words again, then."  
  
  
("Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
You parted my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me.")  
  
Relena put a finger over Heero's mouth.   
"You don't have to, because I know you mean it."  
  
("When I couldn't fly   
Oh, you gave me wings   
You parted my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me.")   
```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Sorry, we always have to make Heero OOC to make the   
stories work(YOU try to do that with the way he is now:  
Anti-Socialable and a loner.).   
*******************************  
Trev21812:OK, you can all go home now.  
Kiyone: I don't believe it, the slave driver's letting   
us off early!  
Trev21812: What was that?  
Kiyone: I said, "You're the greatest writer in all of   
history!"  
Trev21812:*sighs* Ain't it the truth?  
********************************  
That was just a joke, he dosen't think that 'all' the time.  
Anyway, this was amde in response to Cherry Blossom's   
Songfic Challenge.  
  
Legals: Dont own the song or the characters, just the fic.   
Don't go screwing it up now(winkwink). 


End file.
